The Honolulu-Asia Aging Caregiver Study will be concluded this fiscal year. This study provides 2 years of data collected quarterly on approximately 200 cases of dementia and on approximately 200 controls. The primary source of the information comes from interviews with persons identified as caregivers among cases and as potential caregivers among those in the control group. Interviews were designed to address changes in patient characteristics, particularly their cognitive and physical functioning and caregiver duties, perceptions, and quality of life. The caregiver study was funded by an NINR Intra-agency agreement (Y03-AG-4-0266) with the NHLBI and NIA beginning in 1991. Staff from the Nursing Institute took the lead in designing the caregiver protocol as an ancillary study to the NIA/NHLBI prevalence study of dementia.